I Hate Myself for Loving You
by AryaBaratheon
Summary: Porque te odiaba, porque odiaba a ella porque le pertenecías…pero más, me odio a mi misma por amarte -MikuXKaitoXMeiko- -One-shot-


**Titulo:** I Hate Myself for Loving You

**Summary: **Porque te odiaba, porque odiaba a ella porque le pertenecías…pero más, me odio a mi misma por amarte

**Advertencia**: Muerte y Suicidio, algo de Lime y lemon al final. No mucho xD

**Parejas:** MikuXKaito, MeikoXKaito

**Discliminer:** Nada es mío

**Notas de la Autora**: aquí en mi casa con mí maldito encierro ToT y como me la paso en la computadora tengo que hacer algo ¬¬U ¡QUIERO IR A LA PISCINA! D: ah y en esta carta la narra Miku uwu me encanta hacerla psicópata.

* * *

_¿Cómo pudiste decirme que no? Mejor dicho ¿Por qué? Tu sabias a la perfección lo que sentía por ti…Nii-chan ¡No es justo! Y tus excusas como "No eres tú, soy yo" "Es complicado, Miku-chan" y "Eres muy pequeña para mi" eran patéticas._

_Cuando yo aun era una cantante con todos sentía que cuando componíamos canciones era lo mejor para mi…en especial cuando eran canciones de amor entre los dos. Pero…a veces componías canciones con Meiko-Nee y pese a que eran menos populares. Eso les hacía a ambos felices, pero solo eran amigos no habían de que preocuparse._

_Aun recuerdo que cuando no podía cantar, tú te quedabas en casa a cuidarme, eso me hizo pensar en algo como una relación, una verdadera estupidez. Tu solo me veías como aquella hermanita menor a quien hay que cuidar. Pero yo te amaba ¿sabías? _

_Me acuerdo ese día en el cuarto de Meiko-Nee, la escuchaba gritar y a tu voz susurrándole_

_**-Eres la mejor…la mejor de las mujeres, querida Mei-chan-**_

_**-Bakaito…pero tú le gustas a Miku-**_

_**-Miku es una niña…tu eres una mujer, te adoro-**_

_**-¿Cuánto?-**_

_**-Te amo tanto capaz de dar la vida tan solo por ti-**_

_Me destrozo el corazón pensar que tú me creías solo una niña. Y con Meiko-Nee mas me dolió ¡era una hermana para mí! ¿Cómo pudo haber caído ante las garras tuyas, eh Nii-chan? bueno eso no me importa. Pero Meiko-Nee sabe que estuve llorando en la habitación…rompiendo todo, ella pudo haber entrado, ya que tiene las llaves. Pero no lo hizo, y le agradezco que no lo haya hecho..._

_Oh claro, ya no le puedes preguntar…porque no te contestará. Estaba ella en la cocina y me miro y me sonrió como de costumbre, yo le tiré un cuchillo pero lo esquivo, pero eso es solo el comienzo. La acorrale, le pregunte qué cosa quería que le cortara primero. Aun recuerdo su cara aterrada cuando me miraba con la sierra eléctrica, sus inútiles gritos de auxilio. Le sonreí y dije_

_**-Lo lamento, tú eres como una hermana para mí, no es tu culpa enamorarte, ni la mía…pero lamentablemente esto tiene que ser así-**_

_Cuando le corte sus extremidades y todo su cuerpo, le corte la cabeza, sangre sabia deliciosa, si, efectivamente, empecé a lamerle la sangre y reírme cuando veía su cara de terror. Le acaricie la cabeza sonriendo con malicia, quería sin duda lo siguiente: ponerla en mi cuarto, pero se pudriría. Así que bueno, ya estaba la sacrificada escondida en el jardín…ahora solo faltabas tu._

_**-Hola Miku, ¿Has visto a Meiko?-**_

_**-Meiko-Nee fue de vacaciones-**_

_**-Miku, no seas mentirosa. Aun hay ropa en su cuarto-**_

_**-Oh…entonces, ven al jardín. Hay algo que deseo mostrarte-**_

_Le desenterré la cabeza de su novia y se la tiré…le conté lo sucedido, y agarré el hacha. Y te corte el brazo ¿No recuerdas? Si, efectivamente, me reía…y te abrí la camisa y te empecé a lamer el pecho. Oh sí, eso era delicioso, te bese en la boca con amor. Aunque tú, deberías odiarme en ese momento. Yo te odie a ti cuando la besaste, así que estábamos a mano._

_Y luego:_

_Te empecé a quitar los pantalones, tú gritabas que me detuviera, que esto no era propio de mi, pendejadas. Te empecé a lamer __**eso **__sí, tu amiguito. Oh si, esto haría escandalizar a todo el mundo. Hatsune Miku teniendo sexo oral con Kaito. Te empecé a cortar las piernas mientras tú gritabas de dolor, por suerte nadie estaba cerca._

_Oh, mientras tenía tu miembro masculino en mi boca…eso era lo más satisfactorio que podía haber deseado…cuando tú susurraste_

_**-Al amor…poco le importa el sexo. Miku…haz lo que quieras pero nunca te voy a amar como lo hice con Meiko-**_

_Solo quería que te callaras, eso yo ya lo sabía pero no había que recordármelo, así que te corte la lengua. Oh y te empecé a quitar con un cuchillo los órganos…los pulmones, el estomago…todo. Y cuando vi lo que realmente me dolió ver…_

_El corazón, aquel corazón que nunca me iba a pertenecer. Te enterré…pero me quede con el corazón, guardándolo y durmiendo con él…si, sin duda alguna estaba desquiciada. Pero note, que eso tan solo era un órgano que latía sangre. Así que lo bote._

_El mismo día que Len, Rin, Gakupo, Luka y Megpoid volvían del concierto, me encontraron muerta, crucificada desnuda en la pared. Como se habrá puesto Rin…_

_Ja, y eso no es todo, me quite el corazón y lo puse a mi lado…en mi pecho estaba escrito_

_**Kaito-Nii…serás mío, aunque sea en las profundidades del infierno quemados…estaré a tu lado**_

_Y bueno, eso fue lo que paso…se que debes odiarme desde arriba, o aquí mismo en las llamas del infierno, hay muchas almas. Así que ignoro en donde estés…pero_

_No importa si soy un demonio…_

_Ni tampoco me importa si fui poseída…_

_Lo que importa es que…_

_Te odiaba…por no ser mío_

_La odiaba a ella, porque a ella si le pertenecías_

_Y me odio a mí…porque este amor enfermizo y autodestructivo me llevo a la locura_

_

* * *

**  
**_

**Lo que hace el ocio conmigo ¿No? xD increíble, amo poner a Miku psicópata xD! Emm no mucho, adiós xD**

**Y recen para que yo pueda salir y mejorarme de una vez :D**

**PD: cuando acabe mi fanfic de "The angst, sadness and darkness of Miku Hatsune" haré uno de Gekokujou *O*  
**


End file.
